


Tomorrow May Not Come So We'll Make The Most Of Today

by KennaWrites



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Don't expect that tag often, Families of Choice, Honestly Pretty Chill, I felt like writing them so here we are, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Team as Family, background polyknights, i might add more later - Freeform, i'm very tired, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: When your homeland is in near constant danger, you have to take little moments, little things, and not let the darkness steal them away.OrClay spends some time supporting his siblings' interests and trying to understand what they're talking about.





	Tomorrow May Not Come So We'll Make The Most Of Today

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 5 probably so yeah, I'm kind of tired but decided to post this anyway because my writer's block has been really bad.

 

Clay sighed as he flicked through the news. There wasn’t a lot to see right now but that wasn’t the point, keeping up with current events was important. Even if he was technically supposed to be on bed-rest and was _not_ allowed to respond to any emergencies. Any of them and that had been stressed. _A_ _lot_. Not being allowed to train like he usually did was getting irritating too. The doctor told him that he could exercise with small weights but using his sword was out of the question. He paused, inspecting an article that seemed to be analyzing the Fortrex. He huffed, mildly amused as he clicked the link. He usually didn’t like most of the work that pried into their lives but this could prove funny.

 

Admittedly, he didn’t know or understand a lot about how the Fortrex worked and was maintained but he was pretty sure that this wasn’t it. Clay shook his head before wondering if he should show this to Robin. He might appreciate it. Standing up carefully and pushing away the slight twinge of pain in his side, he pushed his door open and stepped out into the hall. He looked both directions carefully before heading to the garage. Certain _people_ in the Fortrex didn’t like it when he was wandering around when he was supposed to be resting. Which was rather hypocritical of them but they were stubborn.

 

Opening the door into the garage, Clay stopped and stared at the two stacks of boxes that were blocking most of the door. Shaking his head, he pushed them to the side until there was enough room for him to slip past. “Robin?” He called, weaving around something covered in a tarp. “Up here!” Robin shouted, voice muffled slightly and Clay headed for the source. Stopping at the base of some scaffolding, he leaned back a little to try and see where Robin was. “Can I climb up?” He asked, setting one hand on the ladder. “Wait a moment…” The scaffolding shook slightly and Clay winced as something hit metal with a thump. “Ow.” Robin whined, peering over the edge of the scaffolding. “Ah, no. You’re not coming up, I’ll come down.” He said, rubbing his head with a grimace.

 

“I could have climbed up.” Clay huffed when Robin had reached the ground. “Doctor Kathy would have killed me if you tore your stitches.” Robin protested, waving his hands as he knelt next to a toolbox and started looking through the drawers. “Besides, I needed to grab a couple of things.” Robin glanced at him. “Why were you looking for me?” “Look at this.” “Clay if this is a dad joke video…” Robin trailed off as he gave Clay a warning look. “It’s not.” Clay shook his head and handed Robin the tablet. “Honestly though, it was one time.” Clay muttered, eyeing where Robin and Ava had their armor sitting, presumably to work on it. “It was like four times.” Robin corrected absently and Clay rolled his eyes before walking toward the armor stands.

 

Clay was inspecting his half torn apart shield when Robin spoke. “This is terribly written and whoever wrote clearly has no understanding of what actually went into making the Fortrex work.” Clay glanced over his shoulder to see Robin pacing as he glared at the tablet. “Good to know my hunch was correct.” He said, wandering over to him and taking the tablet when Robin held it out to him. “The Fortrex has to have skid plates! How do they think that we manage over some of the terrain?” Robin grumbled, stalking over to his toolbox and shoving a few tools into his belt more forcefully than was probably necessary. “They don’t even mention Ava, she did a lot of the work here.” Clay leaned against the scaffolding as Robin climbed back up. “That’s some people for you, they don’t always look very deep into things.” Clay shrugged, his gaze roving around the garage.

 

“So what are you working on?” Clay asked. “I need to refit the cockpit, apparently I’ve gotten taller.” Robin sighed and Clay looked down at his feet. “I know.” He muttered in a quiet voice so Robin wouldn’t hear. “Oh I’ve noticed.” He said in a louder tone and Robin laughed. “Is it because you don’t have to crane your neck to see me?” “Maybe.” Clay grinned as Robin peered over the edge to stick his tongue out at him.

 

“Robin have you seen Clay?” Macy’s voice came from the door and Clay stiffened, slowly crouching down. “No?” Robin called back but Clay knew that Robin had hesitated too long and Macy definitely knew something was up. “Robin.” She deadpanned and Clay knew he wasn’t in a good spot. His datemates really wanted him to rest and heal. If Macy thought he had been climbing, he would be pretty much under constant watch. Ugh. “Macy.” The scaffolding creaked as Robin moved. Clay started to move toward the other door. Maybe she wouldn’t notice him. “He’s in here isn’t he?” Macy sighed and now Clay wasn’t going to bother being quiet. “No he’s not.” Clay whispered under his breath, ducking behind the armor stands.  “Clay I can literally see you.” Clay straightened and looked slowly toward her. “Hey Macy.” He took another step toward the other door. “Run for it!” Robin yelled and Clay almost considered it but heard the door open and saw Axl standing it. “Avenge me.” He deadpanned, looking up toward Robin as Macy set her hand on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Clay paused, eyeing a bulletin board as he walked back toward the Fortrex. They had been called out to investigate some strange noises coming from a cave system which had turned out to be just the wind blowing through a collapsed section of a tunnel. Why his team got to deal with it, Clay didn’t know. The King said that it would be a comfort to the people if the knights checked it out. Pulling a flyer off of the board, Clay inspected it carefully. It was very brightly colored and apparently advertising an experimental technologies exhibit and convention. Robin and Ava might like going or at least looking at it. Clay was fairly sure that most of their work fell under the experimental category. Folding the flyer and putting it in his pocket, Clay started walking again.

 

“How did it go?” Aaron asked when he stepped into the control room. “You didn’t miss much but you guys still could have stuck around.” Clay gave his boyfriend a look. “You had it under control.” Aaron waved him off with a small smile.

 

 “Don’t flirt in my damn control room.” Ava grumbled from her chair and Clay turned to look at her. “We weren’t flirting?” He said, raising an eyebrow as he looked between her and Aaron. Aaron shrugged with a smirk and Clay frowned at him. “ _Anyway_ ,” He pulled the flyer out of his pocket and walked over to Ava, laying it on the console. “What do you think?” He asked after a few moments. “Robin might be interested.” Ava said flatly, handing it back to him. “I’m offering to take you both if you want to go. Although you might just have everyone else beat.” Clay smiled and Ava looked up at him. “If Robin wants to go, I’ll go too.” She sighed before pushing him. “Now stop looming over me, I can’t work if people are standing right next to me.” Clay raised his hands in surrender, stepping away.

 

Aaron leaned against his side as they left the control room. “What were you talking about?” He asked and Clay showed him the flyer. “Have fun.” Aaron yawned, peeling away as he walked toward his room. “It’s not even today, you could come.” Clay said, stopping and looking after him. “Oh no, you go and take them. I’ve dealt with my siblings enough, I don’t need yours.” Aaron grinned, making shooing gestures.

 

Clay found Robin where he expected him to be. “Are you still having trouble with that?” He asked, ducking as the Black Knight’s arm flailed wildly. “Yes!” Robin yelped, crawling across the ground toward him as he frantically pressed buttons on a remote. The Black Knight groaned loudly and sparks sprayed into the air. Clay waved his hand, using his magic to douse the sparks. They might not be really harmful but occasionally Robin had flammable objects where they really shouldn’t be. Sighing, Robin stood up and put his hand on his hip. “I don’t know what’s wrong with it. I’ve checked everything.” He threw his hands in the air and stalked toward the mech. “There was a lot of shrapnel embedded in it from that last big fight, maybe you missed a piece somewhere?” Clay suggested, following Robin. He wasn’t really proud of himself because during said last fight, he had lost control of his magic after seeing the amount of damage to the Black Knight. It didn’t help that communications had been down so he didn’t know if Robin was okay. Lance and Macy had pretty much tackled him so they could calm him down.

 

“Maybe.” Robin sighed, setting his remote down. “So what’s up? You had that look when you walked in here.” He asked, turning to look at Clay. “This.” Clay handed over the flyer, watching Robin’s expression. “I’ve heard of this before but I’ve never had the chance to go. It was either too far away or cancelled.” Robin grinned. “So I take it you want to go?” Clay asked and Robin stared at him. “Yeah but you don’t have to come. It probably wouldn’t interest you.” Robin scuffed his foot against the ground. “It’s something that interests you so it’s important to me too.” Clay shook his head. “I hope you don’t mind though if Ava comes with?” “That’s fine! Thanks Clay!” Robin gave Clay a swift hug before looking back at the Black Knight. “I’m going to check that arm again.” And with those parting words, Robin was climbing up the mech’s leg.

 

* * *

 

 

Clay stopped in front of the large doors, waiting for Robin and Ava to catch up. The pair had decided to bring a few small things to showcase if they had an opportunity. Ava huffed as she pushed her hair back, checking her bag again. “You two can’t be that nervous about this.” He said quietly, Robin clapped his hands together. “We’re probably going to be the youngest here, do you know how many people take teenagers seriously?” Robin paused, inhaling sharply. “Not many.” He finished, fiddling with a bracelet on his wrist. “Hey, you two are amazing and whatever they say in there doesn’t change that.” Clay murmured, setting his hands on their shoulders. Robin nodded, his gaze focused on his shoes. “Come on then.” Clay turned and pushed one of the doors open, gesturing for them to follow him.

 

Robin trotted ahead, eyes wide as he looked at the few machines set up in the lobby. “This is so cool.” He whisper-shouted, stopping to look at a robotic feline that was pacing inside a sturdy looking cage. “Sure.” Clay hummed, eyeing the robot’s (needlessly) sharp metal claws. “Is it supposed to be a companion or a form of home security?” Ava muttered, pointing at the claws and blade-like teeth. “I don’t know.” Clay shrugged, herding them to the doors so they could actually get good seats in the lecture hall. Ava paused to grab a few sheets of paper that detailed the convention’s speakers.

 

Clay honestly hadn’t expected it to be this crowded and he pulled his hood down a little farther. Robin led the way close to the stage, taking some outside seats. “Just in case we need to leave.” He muttered when Clay gestured to the open seats farther down the row. Clay nodded, Robin was right. They might need to leave and there was no point in disturbing people.

 

Trying to pay attention when you didn’t have a clue what anyone was talking about was kind of difficult. Clay pursed his lips, mentally filing away another word to look up later. Glancing over at Robin and Ava, he smiled. Both seemed to be paying rapt attention and Ava was occasionally writing something down in a notebook she’d brought with. Robin crossed his arms as the speaker said something loudly and Clay turned his attention back to the front. “That’s not right.” Robin muttered and Clay glanced over as Ava nodded in agreement with the blond. “Your dad literally published something on that for you.” She whispered. Clay raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask.

 

“Well a good part of that was useless.” Ava murmured as they joined the people leaving the hall. “Why?” Clay asked, ducking a little. “Despite magic not being widespread, saying that it’s incompatible with technology has been proved false on many occasions. People could not have forgotten Merlok and Monstrox that quickly.” Ava huffed and Robin made an agreeing noise. Clay frowned, someone was watching them. “You could go talk to that presenter.” Clay said softly, straightening to look at who was staring at them. “Nope.” Robin shook his head emphatically. “I’m with him. I didn’t come here to argue with anyone.” Ava said, reaching into her bag and digging out a sheet of paper. “But I do know who he is and frankly, he’s an idiot.” She sighed. “Try not to say that too loudly.” Clay urged, leading them toward the exhibits.

 

* * *

 

 

Clay smiled as he drove back to the Fortrex. It seemed that he had made the right call when he told Robin to leave his own vehicle behind. Robin was already asleep and Ava looked like she barely had her eyes open. “You can go to sleep. I know the way back.” Clay murmured and Ava gave him a look. “I’m not staying awake on purpose. You and Robin kept going back and forth.” She hissed, leaning against the window. “I’ll be quiet now.” Clay said, refocusing his full attention on the road. Keeping a careful eye out for late night pedestrians or other drivers, Clay tried to keep the ride as smooth as possible but sometimes these roads were really bad in some places. He winced as the vehicle rumbled over a rough patch.

 

He reached over to accept a call from the Fortrex without giving it a second thought before remembering that Ava and Robin were hopefully sleep. “Please be quiet.” He whispered, glancing at the screen. “Are you almost back then? I was planning to stay up until you three made it home.” Macy asked with a yawn. “Yeah, another five minutes or so. I might need some help getting these two to bed.” He said and Macy hummed quietly. “I’ll have the garage door open. See you in a few.” Macy said, disconnecting the call.

 

Stretching as he opened the top of the vehicle, Clay waved to Macy as she shut the garage door. “How was it?” She asked, walking closer. “I honestly have no idea but Ava said some of it wasn’t true.” Clay shrugged, nudging Robin gently. The blond didn’t move so Clay carefully picked him up, noting that he had definitely gotten harder to carry. Macy was quietly talking to Ava so Clay started walking out of the garage.

 

“Goodnight Robin.” Clay shut the door behind him, looking down the hall as Macy left Ava’s room. “Did I miss anything interesting?” He asked as Macy grabbed his hand. “Not really, Aaron and Axl made stew and ‘homemade’ bread if you want some.” She murmured and Clay shook his head. “I’m good.” He yawned, he had stayed up past when he usually went to bed and he could feel it. “Get to bed.” Macy kissed his cheek as she left him in front of his room. “You too.” He called after her and she waved jauntily over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to find a better way to end my oneshots. Anyway, I wrote this over the past couple of weeks because Writer's Block is Bad and finished it tonight. If you view this as shipping the kids with anyone, I'm stealing your teeth and burning them. 
> 
> I also might add more of this later with other knights and their siblings but we'll see. My Tumblr is kennawardwrites if you feel like checking it out. I honestly don't post much though.


End file.
